


Sometimes We Argue

by RoguePrincessDanie86



Series: Fictober 2019 [29]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 23:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86
Summary: Nick and Ellie are arguing.





	Sometimes We Argue

Addie watched from the stairs as Ellie threw and insult, and Nick clenched his fists. Obviously, trying not to stoop to the same level her mother did. Something was wrong. Addie knew that her parent’s hardly argued bantering yes. But today they were pulling no punches. Addie watched as her dad growled at her mother and then slammed the door. Addie heard his motorcycle start-up, and he drove down the street. 

Ellie covered her face with her hands and sobbed for a minute, and Addie thought maybe she should fake an entrance. However, there was a reason her mother was an exceptional agent. 

“Okay, Birdie, you can come into the kitchen now,” Ellie called to her daughter. Addie sauntered into the kitchen and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl. She took a bite and looked at her mother, and Ellie was reminded of how closely Addie was like her dad. 

“So What’s up with you and dad?” Addie asked around her apple. 

“Nothing is up with your father and me,” Ellie schooled her features and responded. 

“Really, mom? Dad drove off on his motorcycle.” Addie commented.

“There was a dangerous person, and your dad has been asked to be put in Witness Protection, and Your dad refuses to listen. He would prefer to protect us.” Ellie commented, trying not to be angry and say mean things about her spouse. 

“Dad is stupid,” Addie comments as she gets up to throw away the apple core. 

“Adelaide. You are not allowed to call your father stupid. You know this,” Ellie admonished.

“But mom, you also taught me to speak the truth. He’s stupid.” Addie said as she opened the cookie jar and took out 3 cookies. 

“We taught you to speak the truth, yes. But your father is still your father. You are not allowed to call him stupid.” Ellie instructed, “Don’t spoil your dinner.” Addie stuck out her tongue and ate the cookies anyway. 

Ellie sat down and removed her tears as they heard the motorcycle drive safely into the driveway.

Nick came back into their house. And noticed his wife and daughter in the kitchen.

“Ellie, I’m doing this for you. I need to protect you and Addie.” Nick defended, hoping to make amends. 

“Dad, don’t be stupid,” Addie interjected.

“What??” Nick flared at Addie. 

“Adelaide, Nicole!!” Ellie gasped.

“No, Dad, you listen to me. Mom told me all about it, and if you don’t go into witness protection, this guy will kill you. I think there should be no argument. Give this one to mom and listen to her.” Addie challenged. And ran upstairs.

Ellie and Nick looked at each other, and Nick finally confessed. “She is right, you know. “ 

“I know. She is a Torres,” Ellie agreed. 

“I’m sorry, babe. I’ll go into WitSec,” Nick admitted. 

“Thank you. “Ellie responded.

Ellie and Nick walked up the stairs and knocked at Addie’s room door. When she allows entrance, they saw Addie in her chair, holding her stuffed teddy bear she had since she was a little girl. 

“Adelaide, I think you need to apologize to your father,” Ellie instructed. 

“I’m sorry I called you stupid, dad,” Addie responded. 

“Addie, sometimes we argue. But we still love each other.” Nick said as he sat on the arm of her chair. “I also love you too much to not listen to you.” 

“So, you are going into Witsec?” Addie asked, hopefully.

“Yes. We all are.” Nick said as he kissed her on the forehead, “I feel like I am the only one who can protect you and your mom.”

“What? All of us??” Addie asked, suddenly realizing that meant she would need to change schools.

Ellie glanced at her husband and smiled. “Yes. Birdie. We are better together.” Ellie squeezed into the chair next to her daughter.


End file.
